Just Right
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt just can't seem to find the right guy; until he realizes the right guy was in front of him the whole time. (Goldilocks and the Three Bears!Kurtofsky AU)


**Title:** Just Right  
**Author:** lovesmymovement on lj / wanderlustlights on tumblr  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 4405  
**Pairing:** Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
**Spoilers:** Everything through episode 4.01 "The New Rachel," I guess, just to be safe or whatever. Although it honestly has almost nothing to do with canon, since this is a future fic, but you know, it's probably good if you've actually watched the show lol.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)  
**Summary: **Kurt just can't seem to find the right guy; until he realizes the right guy was in front of him the whole time.  
**A/N:** So back in like… August, I think, Carmen (dingdongimdead on tumblr) was complaining about "but when are we going to get that Goldilocks and the three bears fic?" so I decided to take it on. And somehow it resulted in this. I don't even know, really. XD

* * *

Dave looks up from the screen of his laptop, hearing the front door shut softly, and takes in Kurt's appearance with a sigh.

Kurt's sullen as he sets his keys on the table in the entryway, putting his coat in the front closet without a word, and Dave can only relate him to a zombie as he walks into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Dave watches as Kurt sulks over to the living room couch and takes a drink from the bottle, frown set on his face all the while. Dave nearly winces at the mere sight of him. He knows right off the bat that Kurt's night hadn't exactly been the best or had gone the way he'd been expecting. A part of Dave wants to jump for joy at that while the rest of him knows he really shouldn't be feeling that way. Sure, he hates seeing Kurt so down like this, especially when another guy has caused it, but at the same time he's sort of glad that this guy wasn't quite right for Kurt. He'd never exactly fallen out of love with Kurt and, to be honest, has probably only grown to love him even more since Kurt had asked Dave to move in with him six years ago. Kurt had absolutely insisted that it was silly for them to live separately when they already spent all of their time together and could save a great deal of money in the process by living together instead. And for living in Manhattan, that was definitely a huge asset.

"You okay?" he asks, effectively breaking Kurt out of his trance.

Kurt's head whips around to meet Dave's eyes in surprise. "Oh. You're home."

"Uhm, yeah. I had that report to do tonight, remember?"

"Right. Right…"

Dave shuts his laptop, giving Kurt his full, undivided attention. "So what was wrong with this guy?"

"What? And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

"You always find something wrong with like every guys you get with and that's why you end up coming home at-" Dave checked the clock "-nine thirty. So what was it this time."

Kurt sighs. "His bed was too big. Okay? I felt like I was on the verge of drowning in it, it was ridiculous."

"You know, last week it was that the guys' house was too clean, like a 'fucking asylum,' if I remember right." Kurt grumbles something incoherent at that. "So what's it gonna be next time, his couch is too far away from the TV?"

"So what are you saying, I'm too picky?" says Kurt snidely.

"No, I'm just saying that – never mind, forget it."

"No, spit it out, just what are you implying here?"

"I'm not saying anything, just let it go."

Kurt huffs. "Fine. Be like that, I'm going to bed."

"Dude, it's not even ten o'clock, and on a Saturday, too."

"Yes, but I hate arguing with you, so I'm leaving before this goes any further. So with that, I say goodnight."

Dave rolls his eyes, sort of glad that Kurt didn't seem to be taking his comments, or lack thereof, harshly. It's one of the things he loves most about his and Kurt's relationship, that they don't take everything so seriously. Dave's lips quirk into a slight smile and he turns back to his laptop, opening it back up to finish his report. "Goodnight."

Kurt does his nightly routine and slips under the covers of his bed easily, shifting around to find the best position before, finally, falling into a restless sleep.

This never happens when he's sleeping in Dave's bed.

* * *

Dave doesn't even need to look away from the TV where ESPN is on to know that Kurt has just had a truly horrible night.

This has been going on for the past month and a half. Kurt will come home early – before midnight at the very latest if the date had even progressed far enough that Kurt would sleep with them – all good and ready to bitch about the man of the night and whatever it is that's make all his good points insignificant. More often than not it's something small and fairly petty but bad enough that Kurt will inevitably decide that this is definitely just not that man for him. There wasn't enough lighting in his apartment, his cooking was thoroughly inedible, his bed was too big, his apartment was too clean or too messy, he had no sense of humor, he was terrible in bed… Dave doesn't have enough toes and fingers that he can count all of the reasons on.

Dave doesn't even have to ask for it anymore, Kurt just comes right out with it the second he's in their apartment.

"His teeth were too crooked. I mean, they don't need to be pin straight or anything but really now."

"Yeah well that's what you get for dating the British," Dave says and smirks up at him.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Not _all_ of them have bad teeth, David, that's such a stereotype." Kurt lets out a mournful sigh and shrugs as he goes into his bedroom to change. "It's a shame, really, he was _fantastic_ in bed."

Dave lets out a nervous chuckle as Kurt shuts the door. He can't say that one, off-handed comment doesn't sting a little.

Okay, maybe a lot.

* * *

Kurt's slumped on the bed with a blissful smile on his face and a hand on the pillow beneath his head when he hears it.

It's quiet but still audible and Kurt's close enough to him that it would be almost impossible for Kurt to miss.

Kurt turns his head on the pillow to look over at Ted, softly crying beside him.

"A-are you okay?" he asks. "I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

"No, I'm fine, you were great, really," Ted says, followed by another sob. "I just – I cry sometimes after sex."

Kurt looks him over, this great big hulking man, suddenly brought to tears by just one orgasm. Kurt doesn't really know what to think. On the one hand, he finds this sensitive side of Ted actually very appealing. On the other, he'd rather not have to deal with something like this every time they have sex.

He stays another half an hour before telling Ted he'll call him tomorrow, grabbing his things to leave.

He can't run out the door fast enough.

* * *

Dave's already in bed by the time Kurt gets home.

"Hey," Kurt says with a smile, leaning against the door frame of Dave's bedroom.

"Hey. How'd it go?"

"Good, up until the sex was done and he burst out crying."

Dave winces. "Oh jeez. That bad, huh?"

"No, he insisted it was because 'all your emotions and senses are heightened after you have an orgasm' or whatever it was he said. Also he couldn't stop saying 'that was so beautiful' or 'awesome' or 'fucking awesome' for about ten minutes afterward," he says, lowering his voice enough to semi-match Ted's own register. "I don't know, I think he was just a _tad_ too emotional for me, that's all." Kurt walks further into the room, removing his boots along the way, and slips under the covers with Dave, feeling Dave snuggle into him and wrap his arms around him tightly. They've done this so many times now that it's just become a sort of habit, something that just comes easily to them.

Dave radiates warmth and tenderness and being in his arms is… comfortable. Natural. They know each other so well that Kurt doesn't have to fret about making a fool of himself or being self-conscious because Dave's seen it so many times by now that he hardly even has the chance for embarrassment. It's almost perfect.

Kurt sighs. "Why can't dating just be easy? Why does it have to be so hard?"

"Well if it were easy then what would be the point? It'd just be the same old boring shit all the time."

"I guess so. But it still shouldn't be like this. I mean, why can't you just meet someone and just… know? No doubt in your mind that this, right here, is exactly what you've always been looking for and there's no need to look any more because… they're it."

Dave doesn't say anything for a long moment and shrugs, only a small movement of his shoulder. "I dunno, maybe you just have to go through all the bad spots, the bad people, to get to where you really wanna be."

Kurt's silent but nods in agreement, heave a happy sigh as he makes himself more comfortable in Dave's bed. He wonders sometimes how he ever manages to sleep in his own bed after having done so in Dave's. Dave's bed is the perfect size to fit two people, not too big or too small, to the point where it's verging on sheer perfection.

Kurt hums and twists around in Dave's arms to face him. "I should probably go to my own room." But even as he says it, he doesn't move a muscle.

They end up falling asleep together.

It's the best sleep Kurt's had in weeks.

* * *

Kurt wakes up the next morning to birds squawking loudly just outside the window. He squints at the sun shining in and groans before taking note of his surroundings. They're familiar in a way; Kurt knows the wall décor and the semi-messy room all too well and knows for absolute certain just whose arms are wrapped around him, who is fitted around him so perfectly.

He can hear Dave's soft snores behind him, feel his arms wrapped around his waist securely and the way that Dave's body is aligned with Kurt's own in a way he's never known before.

And that's when it hits him. Through the still half asleep daze, everything becomes so much more clear.

Dave's it.

He's the one Kurt needs, the one who fits Kurt, just right.

No other man had worked out right because Dave had been there all along just waiting for him and Kurt just hadn't been able to see it before.

Kurt turns around in Dave's arms, effectively loosening Dave's hold on him. "David," he whispers and taps Dave on the shoulder with one finger, frowning when Dave refuses to wake. "David," he repeats, louder this time and with a full-body shove as opposed to the tap from before.

He does it for a full minute before Dave finally stirs, muttering a sleepy "ehh?"

"David, wake up."

"Whatimesit?"

Kurt leans over Dave slightly to check the time on the alarm clock on Dave's side of the bed. "It's seven oh three."

"In the mornin'?" he asks and Kurt only rolls his eyes.

"Yes, in the morning. Get up, now, I – I need to tell you something," he says, voice laced with nerves.

"T'early," Dave grumbles into his pillow.

"What?"

"Too early," Dave says again, this time much more clearly.

Kurt huffs, releasing himself from Dave's grasp and pulling himself out of bed only to stalk out of the room.

He deliberately ignores the cold floor beneath his feet or the way he shivers all the way into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey."

Kurt turns, glancing over at Dave rubbing the sleep from his face before reaching for a glass from the cupboard and filling it with the apple pomegranate juice in the refrigerator.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Kurt greets with a grin. "I trust you slept well? I should certainly hope so, it's almost noon already."

"Best sleep I've had in weeks," says Dave and takes a sip of his juice. "I always sleep better with you there, actually."

Kurt freezes, staring at the other man. "What did you just say?"

Dave looks at him, wide-eyed as if realizing the implications of what he'd just said, before going on the defense. "Oh god, man, I'm sorry. I just mean that – please don't take it the wrong way or whatever, it's just – never mind. We're cool, right?"

"Of course," says Kurt with a reassuring smile, still looking at Dave as he absentmindedly stirs the tomato sauce. He only makes a move when the sauce boils so much and gets so hot that it splatters, a spot landing on his hand while another stains his shirt. "_Fuck!_" he swears, both at the pain and the mess on his shirt.

Dave jumps up, running over to him and grabs the injured hand in his own. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt says quietly. "I can't same the same for this shirt, though."

Dave laughs. "Your hand is burned and you're worrying about your clothes."

"It's a new shirt," retorts Kurt. "I only bought it last week, this is the first time I've gotten to wear it."

"We'll send it out for dry cleaning, then. Come on, we gotta get some ice on that."

Kurt nods as Dave puts ice cubes into a Ziplock bag and wraps a hand towel around the bag, handing it to Kurt to hold to his burn. He turns down the heat on the burner, stirring the sauce and makes sure the pasta isn't sticking together in the other pot.

Kurt watches him finish making lunch with a smile.

* * *

"Is this a new recipe?" Kurt asks two days later at dinner.

Dave shrugs. "Just something I was trying out. Why? Is it that bad?"

"No, no," Kurt says quickly, shaking his head. "On the contrary, it's delicious. You know how much I love a good salmon. You should make this more often."

Dave grins shyly at him. "Thanks. I'll make sure to remember that."

Kurt smiles in return and they lapse into a comfortable silence.

_Dave really does make the best food,_ Kurt thinks fondly.

* * *

"So I was thinking," Kurt says, stepping into Dave's bedroom the next night, "maybe sometime we could go do… what are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. I got a date."

"A date?" Kurt repeats and tries to ignore the way his voice goes so much higher than usual when he says it.

"Yeah," Dave says, almost stumbling in his attempt to get into his jeans with the way he's bouncing all around his room.

"With who?"

"This guy, Trevor, met him at the store the other day when I was getting stuff for dinner. He couldn't figure out what kind of rice to get so I helped him out and we got to talking."

Kurt scoffs. He hasn't even met this _Trevor_ and already he doesn't like him. Anyone who's dumb enough that they can't distinguish the difference between one kind of rice and the other really isn't worth dating. That, or he knows exactly what he's doing and knows just how to reel 'em in. Fucking bitch.

"You okay, dude?" Dave asks, buttoning up his shirt.

Kurt gives him a sickeningly sweet grin. "Oh I'm fine. Of course I'm fine, _dude_."

Dave stares at him in confusion and slight annoyance. "What the hell is your problem tonight?"

"Oh me? I have no problem. Everything is just peachy. Fucking _peachy_. Good luck on your date tonight, _dude_, hope the slut puts out, I hope you score!"

Seething, Kurt storms out of the room, grabbing his keys and phone in his hand on the way, and slams the apartment door behind him.

He needs a walk now more than ever.

* * *

Dave's waiting for him on the couch when Kurt gets back three hours later.

Kurt takes one glance at him and averts his eyes, walking to his room and shutting the door softly behind himself. He's lying in bed, curled up on his side, when he hears the knock on his door. "What?" he asks, exhausted.

"Can I come in?" Dave asks, voice muffled by the door.

"I guess so," Kurt replies after a moment and the door opens and shuts, followed shortly by Dave sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks quietly, staring at the white of his bedroom wall. They'd been living there together for years, ever since they were in college, and still all of the walls were white. They'd sworn to paint but had never gotten around to it, always distracted by something else. "Shouldn't you be on your date?"

"I called and canceled, actually."

"Not because of me, I hope," says Kurt, with just a hint of teasing.

"I got worried. Where were you, anyway?"

"I walked around the city for a while until I got hungry so I stopped at that diner, the one we went to a couple years after graduation? Everyone else was out at parties celebrating and everything and we went there instead, just the two of us. We ended up ordering like five pieces of pie and just talked and stayed up until past seven in the morning we were so wired. Remember that?"

"Of course I remember," Dave replies, smiling at the memory. "Chelsea Square on 23rd."

"Their pie is exactly the same," Kurt says in a whisper.

"Amazing?"

"Still amazing," Kurt clarifies and glances at Dave over his shoulder with just a hint of a smile. "It's only nine, you can still go out with what's his name if you want."

"I think I'm good. I can stay in, we'll watch Moulin Rouge if you wan-"

"David."

"What?"

"You can go. Go meet up with him, have fun… I'm fine. You don't need to stay here and baby me."

"But I just-"

"Go."

Instead, Dave lays in bed beside Kurt, so close that Kurt can feel Dave's breath on his neck, his leg where it's touching Kurt's own, can smell the cologne Dave had sprayed on himself earlier. "What are you doing?"

"Staying here. With you."

"But I told you , you don't have to-"

"But I am," says Dave, shifting even closer to him.

"David?" Kurt says after a moment, unsure.

"Yeah?"

"Can I…"

"Can you…?"

Kurt turns onto his other side so he's facing Dave, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. "Can I, just…" Surging forward, Kurt closes the gap between them, kissing Dave, softly at first, then harder until Dave is kissing him back, so enthusiastically that it leave them both breathless by the end of it. And then they're kissing again, exploring each other as their hands roam and moans sound throughout the room.

Kurt's hands search for purchase, finally landing on Dave's sides while Dave rolls onto his back, pulling Kurt on top of himself in the process.

Dave moans into the kiss, hands still fumbling to remove Kurt's pants, tugging them down past his hips and sliding them down even further, letting them pool at his ankles.

Kurt pulls away from the kiss after a moment, quickly kicking off the jeans before ridding Dave of his clothes as well. Slowly, their eyes roam one another's bodies, just taking them in for the first time. They had seen each other in various levels of undress before – it was hard for that _not_ to happen when they'd been living together for well over six years – but never like this before. No, definitely not like this. This is leading somewhere, this is vulnerability at its finest and knowing that after this, they can never go back to the way they were before. They can never again be only roommates or just friends, because no matter what, things will never be the same after this.

It's terrifying and thrilling all at once.

Dave leans up, attaching his lips to Kurt's and kissing him, slowly. Kurt's eyes shutter closed as just relishes in the feeling of Dave's kiss.

"David," he whispers brokenly, "David, please, I-" he starts and breaks off suddenly when Dave starts grinding against him, leisurely, then picking up his pace. "Oh god, just – fuck me, p-please," he gasps, and Dave freezes in surprise. When he doesn't move anymore whatsoever, Kurt leans over, fumbling to open the drawer of his bedside table and grabs the things with a shaking hand. Dave reaches out suddenly, taking Kurt's hand in his own and holding it steady as he locks eyes with him. Kurt breathes in slowly as he looks at the other man and hands Dave the lube and condom before flipping onto his back beside Dave on the bed. Dave follows him, knees on each side of Kurt's straddling him, and makes quick work of shedding the both of them of their shirts. Dave coats his fingers, prepping Kurt with care, before slicking up himself as well, lubing each of them thoroughly.

"Please," Kurt moans, Dave buried three fingers deep inside him. "I'm good, David, please. Do it, please, now."

Dave nods, pulling Kurt's legs up around each side of his waist and lets a tiny smile grace his face when Kurt hooks his ankles together behind Dave's back and smirks unabashedly up at Dave. He only pushes forward in response, lining himself up and looking down at Kurt. Kurt nods and Dave pushes in steadily, the both of them breathing hard until Dave's buried to the hilt. "_Fuck_," he swears quietly and Kurt just rolls his hips, bringing Dave in even deeper. He's practically fucking himself on Dave's cock by the time Dave realizes just what it is Kurt's doing and regains his focus, fucking Kurt in earnest.

"God, you feel so fucking good," he says with a groan, earning a strangled moan in response as they move together faster.

The room is filled with grunts and moans and skin slapping skin as they bring each other closer and closer to the edge before, finally, spilling over. They're coming with each other not before long, crying out followed by sloppy, heated kisses before Dave is flopping down onto the bed on his face, pulling Kurt on top of him as they kiss lazily, both slick with sweat and chests rising and falling rapidly as they try in vain to regain normal breathing.

It isn't long before their slow kisses turn into exploratory hands and with that, they both know they're in for a long night.

* * *

Kurt wakes up first the next morning, sore but sated, his legs tangled in Dave's. His back is killing him and as he disentangles himself from Dave's iron like grasp, he knows they have done it in Dave's bed instead of his. The mere thought of the previous night makes him grin like an idiot and he can only hope they'll have a repeat sometime – this time in Dave's bed, of course – if Dave hasn't changed his mind about Kurt, that is, and what they did together only hours before.

He makes his way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and, going back to his room to lean against the door frame briefly, takes a long look at Dave's sleeping form before quietly retreating to the bathroom for a shower.

He's wrapping his towel around his waist and walking back into the kitchen, more than ready for his caffeine fix when he sees Dave standing there already, leaning against the countertop and drinking from Kurt's favorite mug. It's the one that Dave brought back for Kurt from Disneyland when they went last year; Dave insisted on paying for it, since Kurt had bought lunch that day, and it's the one thing from that trip that was brought back that hadn't been damaged on the plane or by Dave's clumsy hands. He'd like to keep it in mint condition but with the way Dave's holding it by the handle with only two fingers, not even clutching the side of the cup with a hand, like Kurt does, it doesn't look like Kurt's going to be able to make it through the morning without the cup being broken, or at least chipped in some way.

Kurt wants to be mad but Dave's standing in his fuzzy, dark blue robe, hair still mussed from sleep and sex and Kurt can see slight bags under Dave's eyes, and can't really be too upset when Dave looks like that, puppy-like and adorable. And then he realizes it – Dave's naked under his robe because they'd never gotten dressed before falling asleep after everything, and his hair is a mess from when Kurt rode him last night and Dave's head moved against the pillow; the thought alone makes him blush heatedly and start to get hard under his towel all at the same time.

"Morning," Dave greets and Kurt's eyes snap back up to Dave's from another, slightly inappropriate place where he'd been staring before – Kurt's not completely sure what's considered inappropriate as far as leering goes after you're already had sex with the other person; maybe nothing is inappropriate anymore – and feels his face heat up even more.

"Good morning," he responds quietly and tries not to notice how high pitched (even more so than normally) his voice is.

"You okay?" Dave asks, look at him strangely.

Kurt nods. "I'm great."

Dave takes a sip of his coffee, savoring the taste. "So last night was-"

"Amazing," Kurt finishes for him quickly, a little breathless at the thought.

"Yeah," Dave says with a nod and Kurt averts his eyes, stepping forward to get a mug out of the cupboard, feeling Dave's gaze on him as he pours the coffee.

Kurt glances up at him curiously. "A-are you okay?" he asks softly, mirroring Dave's words from before, and Dave only nods shortly.

"Fine," he gruffs as Kurt takes a sip, Dave's eyes following the movement as Kurt swallows, and puts the cup on the counter beside Dave.

"Can I ask you something?" says Kurt.

"Sure."

"Are we okay? I mean… we're good, right? Nothing's weird between us, after last night, I mean?" he asks, feeling his cheeks redden.

Dave shakes his head. "No, no, we're good," he replies hurriedly.

Kurt nods to himself, thinking it over. "Good," he says finally. "Then can I ask you something else?" Dave looks at him curiously, waiting. "Would you… would you like to go to dinner tonight? W-with me?"

Dave stares at him for a moment before he smiles and the next thing he knows, he's leaning forward to kiss Kurt again, eagerly. "I love you," he breathes when they part, resting his forehead against Kurt's own and Kurt feels a ghost of a smile tug at his lips.

"I love you, too."

_fin._


End file.
